User talk:Centrist16
---- ---- Re: Your edits Lol, it happened again, see action=historysubmit&diff=418551&oldid=399213}} these changes. Since it always replaces things like "airplane" and "video game," and I've never seen it happen for anyone else, I would guess it has something to do with whatever Internet connection you are using. Perhaps it has some strange censor that removes words. It only started recently, so maybe it could be your school one? In any case, I recommend you check over edits you make and put back in anything that gets removed (that is, if it doesn't just get taken out again). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:15, Sunday, 11 September 2011 ( ) RE: Not Another Heading Hi Justin, While joining your RP is definitely tempting, I'm afraid that I will have to say no. I'm only doing edits at the moment since Thanksgiving is on Monday (Canada has it earlier than the US), so I have some free time at the moment. Once that's done, though, I won't have any time (or energy) to handle even one RP. I do not plan on returning to CNRP due to this reason - the 'new' Disparu will be entirely self-contained save for references to Grossgermania (and possibly JBR if you'd like), and will be mostly done for fun, rather than for serious roleplaying. Again, I'd like to apologize for not being able to join. I wish you and the others the very best for your RP. Pikachurin Talk • 00:33, Sunday, 9 October 2011 (ET) Re: New template I thought you wanted to learn to make these yourself? :P Sounds like a good idea though considering how many pages you have. It'd just use a simple #switch as I've used in several templates (for example, ). To get you started, it'll look something like this: } |President = president's name here |Chancellor = chancellor's name here ... |ViceMonarchy = vice monarchy here }} Hope this helps, and have fun :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:41, Wednesday, 12 October 2011 ( ) Re:Greetings from STOP I will think about this great offer I need the talk with government official in my nation to agree on this. (Role Playing) Sure I'll join. SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY ON STOP FORUM http://s15.zetaboards.com/Sunshine_Treaty/single/?p=8072523&t=7099426 URGENT, READ IT. Zabuza825 (talk • ) 23:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Beijing Gehua CATV Network is continuing to access the forums. We may need to deal with this ourselves. Zabuza825 (talk • ) 22:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) NCR Union NCR Union is a stub and it doesn't even exist anymore, but a ton of pages link to it because it was formerly a member of STOP. Is there any way that some content could be added to the page because of the nation's participation in STOP, or should I delete it and just remove the links? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:37, Thursday, 27 October 2011 ( ) Help Hey, I'm having trouble registering to STOP. When I tried to enter the confirmation code, an ad was blocking the way that I couldn't get rid of. --Religion101 (talk • ) 01:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Religion101 RE:RE:Help Yeah thats perfect, thanks OK, so I joined. What can I do now? --Religion101 (talk • ) 07:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Religion101 Re: War Articles Not a problem man :) it happens to us all from time to time. }} }} December 10,2011 (ET) RE: Project Wiki clean up Thanks Justin, i'll most likely be going through the Color team history pages and updating them today, if you want we can make a page with headers for days we "worked" and in bullet style format say what categories/work was done that day to prevent us from going over the same areas. I started something like this User:RogalDorn#Project Wiki clean up do to me posting this from my phone i cant rename that link because i dont have the vertical bar on my phones keyboard. Anywho it also has what categories ive gone through and whats on my plate. After i get through the color alliance categories we'll see where that takes goes. Thanks justin }} }} December 28,2011 (ET) Request to join (Howiter1) STOP... XD... I like the title... STOP!!!!! STOP THAT!!! STOP!!!! STOP GRIEFING! XD okay I'm done. But anyways, I'd love to join STOP! I am a roleplayer myself, and been roleplaying for nearly 3 years now. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 19:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Theres a problem though... Valencia is NOT within the former USA or North America nor Asia. It's in Europe... ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 19:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Active contributor list Hey Justin, I'm compiling a list of active wiki contributors and I was wondering if you could assist me. I know you guys in STOP are indeed active contributors but sadly, I don't really know any outside of you and Bobo. The list is on my Sandbox. I'm thinking about adding a "notes" column regarding their status, like if someone does pretty much only CNRP but they're an active contributor that could be annotated. If they're an alliance's "Go-to guy" for updating their wiki pages and etc that could be annotated too. (like Mompson is NpO's guy and Keshav is Valhalla's guy). If you want to actually add the rows or if you want to provide links to user pages and I add the rows I don't mind. Also, being that the STOP guys are active contributors I was wondering if you could link them to the village pump and have them share their opinions on the achievements topic. I'm not trying to sway opinions one way or another, just trying to get active contributors to put in their 2 cents about our wiki. Thanks, I really appreciate it Justin! RogalDorn talk 20:40, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) Observer status in STOP Hey Justin, I saw that there are "observer" states in STOP, how does that work exactly? I couldn't find any information on what they do etc on the main STOP page. Just curious :P RogalDorn talk 19:45, Wednesday, 25 January 2012 ( ) :Hrmm, why would someone choose to be simply an observer and not a signatory? I don't quite get it why someone wouldn't just be a full member. RogalDorn talk 23:08, Saturday, 28 January 2012 ( ) Ahhh okay, so One roleplayer might roleplay as a nation who's a signatory and as a nation who's an observer sometimes. I see. That's nifty. RogalDorn talk 23:39, Saturday, 28 January 2012 ( ) Re: Map Done. Michael von Preußen | talk New Disparu Hi Justin, After nearly half a year of procrastinating, I have finally integrated (somewhat) RPs involving New Disparu into my own storyline. The story of New Disparu is detailed in Disparu › Second Quiet Revolution. Admittedly, since its written from a Disparuean perspective, it's a bit harsh on JBR's actions. I'd like to point out that this history is written from an in-character point of view; out-of character, I found the RP pretty interesting for reasons I've stated before. Anyways, I'd like to hear your opinion on Disparu's interpretation of New Disparu, and if there's any problems or concerns, please let me know. :) Pikachurin Talk • 22:55, Sunday, 11 March 2012 (ET) STOP Forum Domain Problems It appears that we are currently experiencing problems with our cn-stop.tk domain, as such I have temporarily reverted the domain to http://s15.zetaboards.com/Sunshine_Treaty/. I am currently working to solve the problem ASAP, sorry for any inconvenience this causes. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 00:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) poke Justin! haven't seen you in a while, I hope you're doing well :) RogalDorn talk 10:25, Friday, 25 May 2012 (EST) :Oh gotcha :) I'm glad you're still around hehe. I saw your nation got deleted so I feared the worst D: Are you done with CN or are you going to remake the united states of jbr? RogalDorn talk 09:49, Saturday, 26 May 2012 (EST) Good to see you back. I simplified the code for the JBR Gov2 template (shouldn't affect you at all) and fixed the other one you edited. Let me know if you want any other template help or whatever, you know I love working on them :P. If I may make a request: could you, before adding too much new stuff, make some of your stuff that's on and also update the STOP pages (I'm still listed as a member on many of them, I think :P). Thanks, and again welcome back o/ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 02:11, Wednesday, 13 June 2012 ( )